Worthy of an Afterschool Special
by Berry Riddler
Summary: Six comes home one day to find the Fellowship in her living room, due to a spell gone wrong. If they can't find Gandalf's staff by 7:00, they're stuck here...forever.
1. Six times Nine

Worthy of an Afterschool Special  
  
Disclaimer: Me doesn't own anyone in this story cept for Six. :D Everyone else belongs to Mr. Tolkien.  
  
Hi. I know you're wondering what this story is about. And I guess I should tell you. But first you should know a little bit about me. My name is Six Esperanza Oleander. Ok, ok, my real name is NOT Six, but I prefer to be called it. I mean...how would you feel if your Mom named you after some Elf lady in a weird book? Galadriel. That is my real name. But for those of you who DON'T want to get kicked so hard in the arse that they won't be able to sit down for month, well, just call me Six. I'm a 9th grader at the local highschool, Kerry Korner High. Which sucks, really. Anyway, I'm about 5'3, and have short black hair and green eyes, and for now that's all you need to know.  
It happened 2 months ago...maybe even 3, but I figured I should get it down somewhere before I lose the memory. It was a crappy Tuesday afternoon, when I got home. About 4:30, since I had gotten detention for basically nothing, really. Mom wasn't home. Which was strange. It had only been a few weeks since they had split up and since then she'd been working overtime at her job.  
I walked into the kitchen and threw my schoolbag down on the counter and grabbed a Juicy-juice...yes, juicy- juice. I love those things...'specially the grape kind. Apple makes me queasy. Instead of being a good student and doing my homework, I decided to surf the internet for a little while and listen to some music. My house was quiet. My neighborhood was quiet. But it was typical, since I lived in a mostly snobby Long Island town.  
I put my headphones on, and started to dance to some music. I can't really remember what, but I remember it was from a soundtrack. I like my music SUPER loud, of course, so I blasted it. So loud that I couldn't hear the sound of lighting behind me, or the people. Suddenly, I felt a tap behind me. "Mom, you're home e-" I began to say as I turned around, tossing my headphones beside me, and suddenly I screamed.  
The person behind me wasn't my Mom. It was some...midget. Thing. Behind him, there were more midget things, some strangely dressed guys, an old Guy and one of those guys who see at the beach playin' volleyball, cept he had long blonde hair. 9, altogether.  
The small guy who tapped me flinched. "Pippin!" The Old guy hissed. Pippin...where did I hear that name before? Wasn't he one of those hobbits from that story Mom was obsessed with? She used to read it to me when I was a child...as a bedtime story. Yes, I remember...it was The Lord of the Rings by that Tolkien guy. A hell of a bedtime story, let me tell you.  
"Girl, I wish to know where we are." The old guy said. Gandalf...or Saruman? Which one was he? I decided Gandalf. "Um...you're in my house. And how exactly did you get here?" I asked, standing up. I looked at them each, remembering as best as I could who was who...Gimli...Legolas...Aragorn...and then the hobbits...Pippin had been my favorite, because he always got into trouble and did stupid things, like me.  
The hobbit who I decided was Frodo spoke up. "We were traveling through the perilous Mines of Moria, and a strange beast attacked us, and Gandalf spoke a strange spell...and there was a bright light, and we found ourselves before you."  
"I'm Six." I said, not knowing what to do. So I bowed. They stared at me, and I felt like a complete idiot, but it was alright. I was always a complete idiot, and it's not like they cared, either. I think.  
"So, Gandalf screwed up a spell and you all wound up here?" I asked, soaking up this information. I noticed something, though. Wasn't Gandalf supposed to be carrying a staff? I craned my neck, to look behind the 9 people, but saw nothing. And he wasn't holding it either. "I know not what you mean by 'Screw up', but I do know that I have made a terrible mistake." Gandalf said. Suddenly, I heard a crash.  
It was that urn that held my Great-great-great Aunt's Friend's ashes. It was on the floor, in pieces, grey ash spilled across the carpet. Pippin stood next to the mess, looking mortified. The 8 of the 9 members of the Fellowship glanced at me, wondering what I would do. But instead of screaming my head off, I started to laugh. Classic Pippin moment. "It's ok. Didn't even know her." I said, grabbed the dust-buster in the cabinet. "Gandalf, where is your staff?" He still wasn't bothered by the fact that I knew his name without him even telling me.  
"It was lost on the way here, and without it I am afraid we cannot return." Gandalf said. I finished vacuuming the carpet. "You mean...you have to stay here, in THIS world forever and ever and ever?" I asked. Aragorn nodded.  
I had to have them out of here by 7:00...and if I didn't...Mom would find out. Or someone else would, and something terrible would happen. "Well, we're gonna have to find the staff. It's gotta be around here somewhere."  
Gandalf sighed, and nodded in agreement. "But me must make haste. If we fail to find it in 3 hours, then the portal I created to your world will close and it will take me a very long time to create a spell that will take us back. And by then," He turned to Frodo. "We will fail, and all of Middle Earth will be lost to Darkness."  
"Then we'd better hurry."  
  
Another RIVETING adventure awaits you.in the next chapter!  
  
A/N: Eee! Boredom induced fic. Sorry if you hate it, and I'm glad if you like it. It's prolly gonna have about 3 chapters at the most. Please review! Reviews = inspiration. :DD But no flames. Flames = crap. Super flaaaming crap. Alrighty then, off to write the second chapter! 


	2. Run to Kerry Korner High! Oo Yes, I cann...

Worthy of an Afterschool Special  
  
Disclaimer: Different disclaimers = fun!! Well, Six is my character, Long Island belongs to New York, which belongs to America, which belongs to the World, which belongs the universe, which belongs to Mr. Creator of the Universe. All of the lovely Lord of the Rings characters do not belong to me, fortunately, and belong to Mr. Tolkien. Ok, ok, I know I'm killin' you. So, on with the story!  
  
I didn't even think about grabbing my coat, or anything. I mean, it was early October. It wasn't that cold. Anyway, we left the house, and after about the first 200 million gazillion stares we received, I realized that it would've been smart if we had disguises. But it's not as if I had disguises for 9 guys, ranging from 3'6 to 6'3. If anyone asked, we were a traveling acting troupe. Or something like that.  
"Gandalf, do you, like...have any clue where this thing is?" I asked. Gandalf, nodded. "It is a difficult task to sense the staff in this world of yours, but I can sense a little but of it of it in that direction." He pointed at a building not-too-far in the distance, and we trotted along down the sidewalk.  
It was my school, of course. Kerry Korner High School (Who the hell thought of that name, anyway?). "That's my stupid school." I muttered. "I don't think anyone is the-" Suddenly I remembered something. The drama club was putting on a play. "Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh CRAP!" I said, remembering the performance that they were putting on. Of course, they were putting on the first few chapters of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Mr. Dramaguy (I could never remember that guys name.) wanted to do something a little 'different' and 'difficult'. They couldn't do the WHOLE book, cause then the audience would be sitting there for a few weeks and stuff, but y'know, they chose some chapters.  
The cast was already getting ready cause the show started at 6:00, and it was already 5:40 (How did time fly?!) I noticed, as I looked at my watch. It would take another 10 minutes to get to my school. "We gotta hurry! C'mon!" I said, but 10 people, all of them dressed funny (I have a weird fashion sense.) running down the street... That would look a bit...too suspicious.  
They picked up their pace a bit, and we went along. I decided to tell them about the play. I didn't tell them that it was a play about THEIR lives, and all, cause that would be a bit creepy for them. So I decided to just tell them that a play was going on. "A play?" Frodo asked. "Yeah, and there are gonna be a bunch of people in it, and a bunch of people watching it." I said. I noticed the truckloads of people flocking into my school as we got closer.  
They was an emergency exit on the side, one that we would have to take. We arrived, at around 5:50 (give or take a few minutes). I led us over to the side of the building, looking as inconspicuous as possible. "Ok," I began, as I pushed against the side of the door. It wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" I said. Everyone sighed.  
"I guess we'll have to go through the basement." I said, as I looked around for the basement window. It would only fit one of us at a time, even the hobbits, cause it was just that small.  
Aragorn went first, then Boromir, then the hobbits, then Gandalf, and then Gimli, and then Legolas and finally me. The basement was covered in all sorts of crap, and it hadn't been used for years. This is where they kept all of the cruddy old drama costumes. We made our way out of the basement, into a hallway.  
"I can feel it." Gandalf said, as I led us down and peered into the auditorium through the windows on the doors. There was some kid from my Math class being Gandalf, talking to some kid who was kneeling on his knees. Supposedly Frodo. Gandalf-kid was holding a staff. A very authentic looking staff. "Gandalf, is that your staff?" I asked. Gandalf squinted at the staff. "It seems that way. But I can sense it everywhere around me."  
"Ms.Oleander, I presume you have a good reason to be here?" I spun around, and there was my principal. "Oh crap." I muttered. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP."  
  
Chapter three........coming to a fanfiction.net near you!  
  
A/N: Rawr. Flames are bad! Reviews are good! So please review! :3 To tell you the truth, I don't really like constructive criticism either, cause sometimes they tell me a part of my story I really liked wasn't 'as interesting' as I had thought and that I should have added blabalhabalh. It's kinda annoying, although helpful. But still really annoying. AND PUT- DOWNY so there. Ok, this is too long. See ya! :3 


	3. Frodo says: Aqua teen is DYNOMITE!

Worthy of an Afterschool Special

Disclaimer: Hello! This is the thiiirdd chapter of WoaAS (XDD) and I only own Six, and some other people that appear at her school (and no, it's not a real school in Long Island). Everyone else either belongs to Mr. Tolkien or God. XDD

"Uhh....Hi." I said, my mind racing. How would I explain the entire Fellowship of the Ring standing right next to me?

"Who are these people?" Mr. Kerry asked. "Uhh...," I had to think. Think like I've never thunk (I wonder if that's a word?) before! "This is my family. Very, very big Lord of the Rings fanatics." I said. I pointed to Gandalf, "That's my Grandpa," and I pointed to the hobbits, "And thos're my younger cousins," and I pointed to Aragorn and Boromir, "Those are my Uncles," and I pointed to Legolas, "...and..that's..my brother." It was a good thing Gimli was standing behind Gandalf or I'd have to give him a place in the family. And I don't think there was any room left.

"Oh...kaaay." Mr. Kerry said, kinda weirded out. "I hope...you...enjoy the performance." He walked away. I guess he was in shock, since the only times we ever spoken (which was quite frequent, actually) was because I had done something wrong (like that time I clogged up the bathroom with the cheerleading squad's pom-poms. God, that was funny.) He wasn't used to me being...well-behaved (if you'll call it that).

I turned around, and looked through the window again. Gandalf-kid...staff...alright. "Let's get the staff." I said. Gandalf nodded. He pushed open the auditorium doors and we walked down the long aisle to the stage. The people on stage didn't seem to notice, but the audience was staring at us. Pretty surprised.

I noticed the security guards and the princpal, running towards us from the emergency exit. "Let's go!" I cried, running to the stage with Gandalf. We jumped up to the stage, the audience (might I add the place was PACKED) gasped and some just stared at us, bewildered. The security guards were in spitting distance (fast runners) and I thought I wouldn't be able to lunge forward, as I had, and grab the staff. Luckily, just as the security guard was about to grab me, and hual me away, Boromir suddenly blew the horn of Gondor (I almost fogort about that thing)! The security guards stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at Boromir and his lovely Horn of Gondor.

When I lunged at the staff, I wound up pushing the Gandalf-kid really hard and he went flying into the background, and he tore it down. The other characters and stage-people and the Drama guy were standing behind it, actually, and that wasn't too good to be exposed like that. I handed the staff to Gandalf, and he began to speak in a strange language. He finished the spell, and trust his staff towards the big lights on the ceiling.

Nothing happened. "Oh no.." I mumbled, realizing that the staff was only a stage prop. And nothing more. But a pretty good stage porp, considering it even fooled Gandalf (I guess he's not as special as he is in Middle Earth when he's here).

Gandalf dropped the stage prop, and the room went silent. The horn had stopped echoing, the audience had stopped gasping and shouting and the stage people stopped screaming. And Gandalf-kid had stopped crying, of course.

The security guards just stared, and the Principal just blinked. This was, in fact, the most embarassing moment of my life. Not to mention to most inexplicable. How would I explain this?!

Also we were almost out of time...so if it wasn't on stage, where the hell was it? I looked at Gandalf. And he looked at me. "Let us fly." He said, and we ran down the aisle and into the hallway. I noticed, through the silent run of ours, tht Gandalf-kid was sobbing again. A confused whisper had fell over the audience.

"Do you have ANY idea where it is?" I asked as, we ran. Gandalf closed his eyes, and I hoped he wouldn't run into a wall or anything. I could hear Frodo and Sam mumbling about this whole event, and Pippin and Merry nervously wondering if they'd ever go home.

Legolas turned his head. "That man and his assistants are coming." He said. "What man?" I asked, confusedly. "The one in the...distasteful.. clothing." He replied. Oh crap. Mr. Kerry and the security guards. It wasn't as if things weren't already ruined. As long as I could get away with it...but no. If Mr. Kerry caught me, I'd be dragged off, Gandalf wouldn't be able to go home, and things would get so ruined you wouldn't believe it. The Lord of the Rings would change, too. Without the Fellowship, there would be pretty much no story. And Middle Earth would die...and stuff.

Gandalf opened his eyes and said, "It is calling to me!" I just blinked in return. "The staff?" I asked. He nodded. "Why wasn't it calling to you BEFORE we got onto the stage?" I asked, annoyedly. When we got that staff, I swear, I would stomp on it to death. A lot.

"I didn't hear it because I had not been listening." Gandalf said. I wanted to do one of those anime falls...like the ones in Sailor Moon or something like when someone says something stupid or obvious or whatever and another character falls over.

"Well, where is it?!" I asked, as the hallway grew silent, only the patter of feet on the tile. It was a good thing those security guards were really fat and slow. "On the 3rd floor of the closet, it tells." Gandalf said.

We climbed up two flights of stairs, until we reached the 3rd floor. "Ok, if you see a closet, tell me." I said. Of course I spotted the JANITORS closet first. I pulled the door open and gasped in awe. The normally dark and smelly (it was still smelly, though) closet was now full of white light. Gandalf pushed past me gracefully, and picked up the staff. It was already 6:39. "We gotta go!"

The window at the end of the hallway was our only escape. We didn't have much time at all. "We gotta jump out the window!" I said, pointing towards it. Aragorn nodded in agreement. "If we return to the previous floor, we will be captured." He said.

I ran over to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked." I said. Gimli took his axe and smashed the window open. "...thanks." I said, nimbly avoiding the pointiness of that axe he held. Suddenly, the door to the staircase opened, and the security guards appeared, followed by Mr. Kerry. "OH CRAP!" I said, ushering the fellowship out the window. Most of them basically got shoved out the window, luckly landing in the soft grass below. Only Sam and I remained. The guards heaved towards us, which they had been for the past minute or so (Yay for slowness!).

"GET BACK HERE, YOU WHIPPERNSNAPPERS!!" The guards called, heaving with asthmatic wheezing. I quickly grabbed Sam and tossed him over like a little tater-tot.I watched him to make sure he was safe, and didn't, like...explode or something.

Suddenly, a large hand landed on my shoulder. And two other hands help my hands behind my back and snapped handcuffs around my wrists. Stupid security guards.

"...Oh shit."

A/N: Yes. I decided to squeeze OOOONEEE more chapter. Too much is going here. More added plot FUN! See you next time! (revviieewww. I'll kiss you if you review...No flames. Or I slap you!)


End file.
